Tiere (V)
Tiere nehmen in Grand Theft Auto V ihre bisher größte Rolle ein. Zusammen mit einigen bereits bekannten Tieren bietet das Spiel mit sehr vielen neu eingeführten Arten das bisher größte Repertoire an Lebewesen, die die Spielwelt bevölkern. Erstmals in der GTA-Serie kann der Spieler mit ihnen interagieren, was sich jedoch im Wesentlichen auf töten und getötet werden beschränkt. Mit dem Jagen und der Wildtier-Fotografie hat Rockstar Games zumindest den Wildtieren eigene Aktivitäten gewidmet. In Grand Theft Auto Online gibt es vermutlich aus Gründen der Serverstabilität bis auf Ausnahmen (z.B. Schmetterlinge oder Seesterne) keine Tiere. Die Tiere lassen sich grob folgendermaßen einteilen: Zuchttiere Hunde *Hunde wurden bereits vor der Veröffentlichung in den verschiedenen Trailern sowie in einer Illustration und diversen Screenshots angekündigt. Sie sind im Spiel an vielen Orten, meist sehr nah bei ihrem Besitzer, anzutreffen. *Lamar besitzt einen Rottweiler namens Chop, für den später Franklin sorgt. Er nimmt im Spiel eine wichtige Rolle ein und kann als Kampfhund eingesetzt oder ausgeführt werden. *Pudel und Border Collies sind „Next Gen“-exklusive Rassen. Vermutlich wird man sie auch in der PC-Version antreffen können. Katzen *Katzen wurden in GTA V mit den „Next Gen“-Fassungen eingeführt, es gibt sie in verschiedenen Farben. Industrielle Zuchttiere *Auf den Farmen in Grapeseed finden sich neben Hausschweinen und Hühnern auch schwarz-weiß gefleckte Rinder. VHund.jpg|Ein Hund GTAVKatze_Screen.jpg|Eine Katze Pferd_GTA_V.jpg|Ein Pferd KüheV.jpg|Eine Kuh SchweineV.jpg|Ein Schwein HühnerV.jpg|Ein Huhn Vögel *Tauben sitzen oft in Parks, Wiesen oder auf Anzeigetafeln auf Autobahnen. Wenn man ihnen zu nah kommt fliegen sie sofort weg. *In den ländlichen Regionen von San Andreas kommen Krähen vor, welche gut an ihrem lauten Krächzen erkennbar sind. *Möwen sind in San Andreas allgegenwärtig. Vor allem in küstennahen Regionen sind sie häufig anzutreffen. *Fischreiher kommen am Flussdelta des Zancudo River in der Nähe von Fort Zancudo vor. Dort stehen die scheuen Vögel meist am Flussufer und fliegen sofort weg, sobald sich der Spieler ihnen nähert. *Falken, die bereits in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas vorkamen, sieht man manchmal in der Wüste wegfliegen. Der genauere Standort ist rund um Blaine County. *Es ist möglich all diese Vögel zu töten. *In Wäldern und auf Bergen kann man Eulen und in den Wäldern um Paleto Bay Spechte hören. MöweV.jpg|Eine Möwe KrähenV.jpg|Zwei Krähen FallkenV.jpg|Zwei Falken CormorantwideV.jpg Möwe_gta_trailer_1.png Möwe.jpg Wildtiere Wapitis *Die Wapitis scheinen direkt aus dem Rockstar-Titel Red Dead Redemption entnommen zu sein und müssen in den Jagdmissionen gejagt werden. *Bei den im Spiel als Wapitis bezeichneten Tieren handelt es sich vom Aussehen her eigentlich um Weißwedelhirsche, eine kleinere Hirschart, die ebenfalls in Nordamerika vorkommt. Von der Lautäußerung und Kompaktheit hingegen handelt es sich tatsächlich um Wapitis. *Die im Spiel als „Rehe“ bezeichneten Tiere sollen die weiblichen Wapitis darstellen. Die unterschiedliche Bezeichnung hat ihren Ursprung in einer nicht ganz korrekten Übersetzung des Wortes „''deer''“, das allgemein mit „Hirsch“ oder „Wild“ (im Sinne von weiblichen Wapitis) besser übersetzt wäre. Aus der Fremdenmission mit Cletus geht dies auch aus dem Kontext hervor, da dort die geweihlosen Hirsche zunächst als weibliche Wapitits angesprochen werden, später dann aber in der SMS als „Rehe“ falsch übersetzt worden sind. Pumas Pumas sind in den ländlichen Regionen von Süd-San Andreas anzutreffen, vor allem in den Gebirgsregionen. Sollte der Spieler ihnen zu nahe kommen, attackieren sie ihn gelegentlich, in den meisten Fällen ergreifen sie aber die Flucht. Vor allem wenn man sich in einem Fahrzeug befindet oder auf sie schießt, flüchten die Pumas. Kojoten *Kojoten findet man öfters in den Wüstengebieten San Andreas'. Sie sind nicht aggressiv, jagen jedoch häufig Autos hinterher. *Die Laute der Tiere sind direkt aus dem Spiel Red Dead Redemption entnommen, welches ebenfalls von Rockstar Games entwickelt wurde. Affen *In der Mission Yoga beruhigt kommen Schimpansen in einer Zwischensequenz vor, allerdings entspringen diese Michaels Fantasie, da er sich grade auf einem Drogentrip, wahrscheinlich ausgelöst durch Ketamin, befindet. *Desweiteren können Affen in der namentlich passenden Mission Affige Angelegenheit gefunden werden. Diese werden im Humane Labs and Research-Gebäude zu Versuchszwecken in Käfigen gehalten. Dabei handelt es sich um Rhesusaffen. Schlangen *In einem Terrarium des Yellow Jack Inn und des Vanilla Unicorn Stripclubs werden Schlangen gehalten. *In Blaine County stehen Schilder, die vor Klapperschlangen warnen. Wildschweine *Wildschweine sind oft am Waldrand und in ganz Blaine County anzutreffen. *Sie müssen ebenfalls in den Jagdmissionen gejagt werden. Biber *Zwar kommen Biber im Spiel selbst nicht vor, doch auf einer Tafel nahe des Zancudo River Deltas werden Biber als in dieser Region lebende Tiere beschrieben. *Außerdem trägt der Sheriffstern des Los Santos County Sheriff’s Office einen Biber in der Mitte, genau wie die Staatsflagge von San Andreas. *In Ludendorff steht vor dem Ortseingang eine Biber-Statue. Ratten *In der Kanalisation und in ländlichen Gegenden sind Ratten anzutreffen. Bären *Name und Zeichnung eines Braunbären findet sich ebenfalls auf einer Tafel nahe des Zancudo River Deltas. Bären können aber nicht angetroffen werden. PumasV.jpg|Ein Puma KoyotenV.jpg|Zwei Kojoten WapitisGTA_V_PS4.jpg|Wapitis in der Next-Gen-Fassung ReheV.jpg|Drei Wapitis WildschweineV.jpg|Ein Wildschwein RattenV.jpg|Zwei Ratten GTA_V_Hasen.jpg|Ein Hase Meerestiere Fische *Schwimmen sowohl im Pazifik als auch in den Binnengewässern von San Andreas. Es gibt verschiedene Arten zu bewundern. Ansonsten gibt es in einem Striplokal in San Andreas an einer Theke ein Aquarium in dem einige Fische schwimmen. *In den „Next Gen“-Fassungen von GTA V sind Fische detaillierter dargestellt als in der alten Fassung, es gibt außerdem ein paar verschiedene Fischarten. Haie *Haie kommen im Pazifik, der San Andreas komplett umschließt, vor. Sie können den Spieler angreifen, sobald dieser die Tiere provoziert. *Um die Trophäe Zu tief für dich zu erhalten, muss man sich von einem Hai fressen lassen. *Hammerhaie durchstreifen erst in den „Next Gen“-Fassungen die See. Stechrochen *Stechrochen wurden wie Hammerhaie auch erst in den „Next Gen“-Fassungen eingeführt. Wale, Delfine und Orcas * Das Skelett eines Wales findet sich an einer Stelle am Boden des Pazifiks. * Verschiedene Wale wurde mit den „Next Gen“-Fassungen ins Spiel eingefügt. Neben Delfinen können die „Next Gen“-Protagonisten damit auf Orcas und Buckelwale treffen. Für Erstere ist das Abgeben lauter und spitzer Töne charakteristisch, Letztere stellen mit mehre Meter langen Exemplaren die größten Tiere in der ganzen Spielwelt. Buckelwale geben auch die bekannten „typischen“ und eher ruhigen Walgeräusche von sich. Sonstige *Neben aus Nesseltieren bestehenden Korallen finden sich in den Gewässern vor San Andreas auch Seesterne. GTAV_Hai.jpg|Ein Hai umkreist einen Taucher Der_Wal_Skelett.png|Das Walskelett GTAVHammerhaie.jpg|Hammerhaie in der Next-Gen-Fassung Hammerhai2_GTA_V.png|Einer der Hammerhaie im Trailer OrkaWalV.jpg|Ein Orca im Trailer 10714497_10152755568732347_9114717866235640862_o.jpg|Zwei Delfine GTA_V_Delfin.jpg|Ein Delfin Insekten *Schmetterlinge können sehr häufig in den ländlichen Regionen von San Andreas beobachtet werden. Meist fliegen sie um Sträucher oder Blumen, die auf weitläufigen Wiesenflächen wachsen, herum. *Auch Bienen kommen manchmal in ländlichen Regionen von San Andreas vor. Diese kann man ab und zu ebenfalls über Blumen und Sträuchern fliegen sehen. *Fliegen findet man des Öfteren beispielsweise über Müllsäcken und Mülltonnen. *Glühwürmchen sind nur Nachts zu finden, zb. beim Mount Gordo. SchmetterlingeV.jpg|Zwei Schmetterlinge Fabelwesen Bigfoot *Er kommt auf dem Stadtwappen von Los Santos vor. Außerdem kann man ihn scheinbar in einigen Missionen bei lebendigem Leibe sehen; in Wirklichkeit ist es aber nur ein alter Mann im Bigfoot-Kostüm. Rockstar Games hat sich damit wahrscheinlich einen Spaß erlaubt, da es viele Gerüchte um Bigfoot in GTA: San Andreas gab. Außerirdische *Außerirdische werden in der Mission Yoga beruhigt in einer Zwischensequenz gezeigt. Sie beamen Michael, der gerade von einer Horde Schimpansen angegriffen wird, auf ihr Raumschiff um ihn zu untersuchen. Es bleibt jedoch offen ob diese Begegnung wirklich stattgefunden hat oder ob es nur Einbildung von Michael war, da er sich gerade auf einem von Ketamin ausgelösten Drogentrip befand. * Jedoch gibt es konkrete Anzeichen dafür, dass dieses Ereignis tatsächlich stattgefunden hat und Aliens existieren. So muss man in der Fremdenmission Weit draußen die von Franklin gestartet werden kann Raumschiffteile für Omega suchen, der diese dann nach einer Anleitung die er von den Aliens bekommen hat zusammensetzt. Desweiteren schwebt bei einhundertprozentigem Spielabschluss ein Raumschiff über dem Mount Chiliad, das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem aus dem Film Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art aufweist. Zudem kann man unter Wasser ein UFO-Wrack finden. Mehr dazu siehe Mythen. Bigfoot_GTAV_Mission_der_Letzte_1.jpg Frozen_Alien.jpg|Das eingefrorene Alien in einem Fluss in Ludendorf, North Yankton Alien_Untersuchung.png Grassrootsaliens.jpg Sodomie *In der Radiosendung „Beyond Insemination“ will ein Anrufer einen Rat von Moderator Duane Earl, damit Ersterer sich leichter auf Kühen einen herunterholen kann. *In einem Werbespot für die Biermarke Pißwasser vergewaltigt ein betrunkener Mann ein Schwein. en:Animals Kategorie:Tiere